The Earthshaker
by GM12
Summary: Ripped from the one he loved by the gods, Percy Jackson vows to destroy the gods and all those that they fight for. To do this, he must gain allies, to do this he must train, to do this he must be someone else and get rid of his fatal flaw forever.
1. Prologue

The Earth-Shaker

 _Chapter 1_

 _Prologue_

Kronos was defeated. We had won. As the fates left, I thought about the Great Prophecy. The lines now made sense to me. The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. The hero was Luke. The cursed blade was the knife he'd given Annabeth long ago—cursed because Luke had broken his promise and betrayed his friends. A single choice shall end his days. My choice, to give him the knife, and to believe, as Annabeth had, that he was still capable of setting things right. Olympus to preserve or raze. By sacrificing himself, he had saved Olympus. Rachel was right. In the end, I wasn't really the hero. Luke was.

And I understood something else: When Luke had descended into the River Styx, he would've had to focus on something important that would hold him to his mortal life. Otherwise he would've dissolved. I had seen Annabeth, and I had a feeling he had too. He had pictured that scene Hestia showed me—of himself in the good old days with Thalia and Annabeth, when he promised they would be a family. Hurting Annabeth in battle had shocked him into remembering that promise. It had allowed his mortal conscience to take over again, and defeat Kronos. His weak spot—his Achilles heel—had saved us all.

Next to me, Annabeth's knees buckled. I caught her, but she cried out in pain, and I realized I'd grabbed her broken arm. "Oh gods," I said. "Annabeth, I'm sorry."

"It's all right," she said as she passed out in my arms.

"She needs help!" I yelled.

"I've got this." Apollo stepped forward. His fiery armor was so bright it was hard to look at, and his matching Ray-Bans and perfect smile made him look like a male model for battle gear.

"God of medicine, at your service." He passed his hand over Annabeth's face and spoke an incantation. Immediately the bruises faded. Her cuts and scars disappeared. Her arm straightened, and she sighed in her sleep. Apollo grinned. "She'll be fine in a few minutes. Just enough time for me to compose a poem about our victory: 'Apollo and his friends save Olympus.' Good, eh?"

"Thanks, Apollo," I said. "I'll, um, let you handle the poetry." The next few hours were a blur. I remembered my promise to my mother. Zeus didn't even blink an eye when I told him my strange request. He snapped his fingers and informed me that the top of the Empire State Building was now lit up blue. Most mortals would just have to wonder what it meant, but my mom would know: I had survived, Olympus was saved.

The gods set about repairing the throne room, which went surprisingly fast with twelve superpowerful beings at work. Grover and I cared for the wounded, and once the sky bridge re-formed, we greeted our friends who had survived. The Cyclopes had saved Thalia from the fallen statue. She was on crutches, but otherwise she was okay. Connor and Travis Stoll had made it through with only minor injuries. They promised me they hadn't even looted the city much. They told me my parents were fine, though they weren't allowed into Mount Olympus. Mrs. O'Leary had dug Chiron out of the rubble and rushed him off to camp. The Stolls looked kind of worried about the old centaur, but at least he was alive. Katie Gardner reported that she'd seen Rachel Elizabeth Dare run out of the Empire State Building at the end of the battle. Rachel had looked unharmed, but nobody knew where she'd gone, which also troubled me.

Nico di Angelo came into Olympus to a hero's welcome, his father right behind him, despite the fact that Hades was only supposed to visit Olympus on winter solstice. The god of the dead looked stunned when his relatives clapped him on the back. I doubt he'd ever gotten such an enthusiastic welcome before.

Clarisse marched in, still shivering from her time in the ice block, and Ares bellowed, "There's my girl!" The god of war ruffled her hair and pounded her on the back, calling her the best warrior he'd ever seen. "That drakon-slaying? THAT'S what I'm talking about!"

She looked pretty overwhelmed. All she could do was nod and blink, like she was afraid he'd start hitting her, but eventually she began to smile. Hera and Hephaestus passed me, and while Hephaestus was a little grumpy about my jumping on his throne, he thought I'd done "a pretty bang-up job, mostly."

Hera sniffed in disdain. "I suppose I won't destroy you and that little girl now."

"Annabeth saved Olympus," I told her. "She convinced Luke to stop Kronos."

"Hmm," Hera whirled away in a huff, but I figured our lives would be safe, at least for a little while. Dionysus's head was still wrapped in a bandage. He looked me up and down and said, "Well, Percy Jackson. I see Pollux made it through, so I suppose you aren't completely inept. It's all thanks to my training, I suppose."

"Urn, yes, sir," I said.

Mr. D nodded. "As thanks for my bravery, Zeus has cut my probation at that miserable camp in half. I now have only fifty years left instead of one hundred."

"Fifty years, huh?" I tried to imagine putting up with Dionysus until I was an old man, assuming I lived that long.

"Don't get so excited, Jackson," he said, and I realized he was saying my name correctly. "I still plan on making your life miserable."

I couldn't help smiling. "Naturally."

"Just so we understand each other." He turned and began repairing his grapevine throne, which had been singed by fire.

Grover stayed at my side. From time to time he would break down in tears. "So many nature spirits dead, Percy. So many."

I put my arm around his shoulders and gave him a rag to blow his nose. "You did a great job, G-man. We will come back from this. We'll plant new trees. We'll clean up the parks. Your friends will be reincarnated into a better world."

He sniffled dejectedly. "I . . . I suppose. But it was hard enough to rally them before. I'm still an outcast. I could barely get anyone to listen to me about Pan. Now will they ever listen to me again? I led them into a slaughter."

"They will listen," I promised. "Because you care about them. You care about the Wild more than anyone." He tried for a smile.

"Thanks, Percy. I hope . . . I hope you know I'm really proud to be your friend."

I patted his arm. "Luke was right about one thing, G-man. You're the bravest satyr I ever met."

He blushed, but before he could say anything, conch horns blew. The army of Poseidon marched into the throne room.

"Percy!" Tyson yelled. He charged toward me with his arms open. Fortunately he'd shrunk back to normal size, so his hug was like getting hit by a tractor, not the entire farm.

"You are not dead!" he said.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "Amazing, huh?"

He clapped his hands and laughed happily. "I am not dead either. Yay! We chained Typhon. It was fun!"

Behind him, fifty other armored Cyclopes laughed and nodded and gave each other high fives.

"Tyson led us," one rumbled. "He is brave!"

"Bravest of the Cyclopes!" another bellowed.

Tyson blushed. "Was nothing."

"I saw you!" I said. "You were incredible!"

I thought poor Grover would pass out. He's deathly afraid of Cyclopes. But he steeled his nerves and said, "Yes. Um . . . three cheers for Tyson!"

"YAAARRRRR!" the Cyclopes roared.

"Please don't eat me," Grover muttered, but I don't think anyone heard him.

The conch horns blasted again. The Cyclopes parted, and my father strode into the throne room in his battle armor, his trident glowing in his hands.

"Tyson!" he roared. "Well done, my son. And Percy—" His face turned stern. He wagged his finger at me, and for a second I was afraid he was going to zap me. "I even forgive you for sitting on my throne. You have saved Olympus!"

He held out his arms and gave me a hug. I realized, a little embarrassed, that I'd never actually hugged my dad before. He was warm—like a regular human—and he smelled of a salty beach and fresh sea air.

When he pulled away, he smiled kindly at me. I felt so good, I'll admit I teared up a little. I guess until that moment I hadn't allowed myself to realize just how terrified I had been the last few days.

"Dad—"

"Shhh," he said. "No hero is above fear, Percy. And you have risen above every hero. Not even Hercules—"

"POSEIDON!" a voice roared.

Zeus had taken his throne. He glared across the room at my dad while all the other gods filed in and took their seats. Even Hades was present, sitting on a simple stone guest chair at the foot of the hearth.

Nico sat cross-legged on the ground at his dad's feet.

"Well, Poseidon?" Zeus grumped. "Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?"

I thought Poseidon was going to get mad, but he just looked at me and winked. "I would be honored, Lord Zeus."

I guess miracles do happen. Poseidon strode over to his fishing seat, and the Olympian Council convened.

~~~Few hours later~~~

"Come on, Blackjack, we have to go!" I said as I ran with tears in my eyes. _How could they? We literally just saved the world a few hours ago and that is how they repay us._

 _FLASHBACK_

I was standing in front of the gods of Olympus waiting for our awards with Annabeth in my arms. They had made the rest of the guests go to the party without us.

Athena called, "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

Annabeth squeezed my arm, then walked forward and knelt at her mother's feet.

Athena smiled. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is . . . well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

Annabeth looked up, stunned. "My . . . my lady?"

Athena smiled wryly. "You are an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

"You mean . . . I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires," the goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages."

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo added.

"And me," Aphrodite agreed.

"Hey, and me!" Ares said. "Big statues with huge wicked swords and—"

"All right!" Athena interrupted. "She gets the point. Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus."

Annabeth rose in a trance and walked back toward me.

"Way to go," I told her, grinning.

For once she was at a loss for words. "I'll . . . I'll have to start planning . . . Drafting paper, and, um, pencils—"

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber. My heart started to beat.

I walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave me courage to keep walking.

First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth.

I glanced back. Annabeth was trying not to meet my eyes. Her face was pale. I flashed back to two years ago, when I'd thought she was going to take the pledge to Artemis and become a Hunter. I'd been on the edge of a panic attack, thinking that I'd lose her. Now, she looked pretty much the same way.

I thought about the Three Fates, and the way I'd seen my life flash by. I could avoid all that. No aging, no death, no body in the grave. I could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal, serving my father. I could have power and eternal life.

Who could refuse that?

Then I looked at Annabeth again. I thought about my friends from camp: Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, so many others who were now dead. I thought about Ethan Nakamura and Luke.

And I knew what to do.

"No," I said.

The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are . . . turning down our generous gift?"

There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunderstorm about to erupt.

"I'm honored and everything," I said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

The gods were glaring at me, but Annabeth had her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were shining.

And that kind of made up for it.

"You DARE?!" Zeus took his lightning bolt and started hurling it at me. "You dare refuse our gift of becoming a god! No, I cannot accept that. You will become one."

He threw his lightning at me. If a third person was watching from another place. He would notice that the throne room was like in slow motion. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed as she ran in front of the lightning bolt and pushed him away.

"Annabeth! NOOO!" Percy ran towards Annabeth as his eyes teared up to the thought of losing the love of his life.

He picked up Annabeth in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Annabeth, noo…Don't die on me. Please?" _I can't lose her. She's my anchor to this god-forsaken world._

Annabeth looked up at Percy. Her figure began to pale. You could see the effect of the lightning bolt on her. "Percy…. Please, I love you. I always have, from the moment that I first saw you" She gurgled blood.

"No, Annabeth, don't talk… it's okay, everything's gonna be fine." He looked up at the gods. "One of you help!"

Annabeth touched his face. "Percy, please….listen, I love, always will. But you will…learned to move on….But for now, Run, Percy, Run….Survive this…." She said as her soul left her body.

He hugged her body tightly. "I promise, Annabeth, I will survive. I swear on the Styx."

He looked up at the gods while gently placing Annabeth's body on the ground. "Is this how you treat your heroes? Is this what happens when someone defies you? HUHH!"

Poseidon started going down from his seat of power. "Percy, please."

"NO," Percy took out his sword, "From this day onward, I disown Olympus." He threw Riptide to the ground, so deep, that no one, not even the gods, could get it out. He whistled Blackjack. "One day, you will regret ever doing this to your hero. One day, I will return and I will overthrow you!"

He looked at Zeus. "I swear I will tear Olympus from brick by brick." He said as he ran outside and jumped while landing on Blackjack.

 _FLASHBACK END_

Percy maneuvered Blackjack through New York City. His thoughts still on what had happened. "I will kill those gods.


	2. Gaining Allies

Chapter 2: _The Beginning of the End_

 **Part 1**

Percy woke up in a run-down motel in a deserted place in Arkansas. The gods wouldn't dare search for him in a place where there is no water. He went to the bathroom and started to shower. _Ok, first order of business, get allies. Who should I ask first?_ A few minutes later he got out of the shower and went to get his clothes.

"I know who I need to get." _Oh, Annabeth, why did you have to leave?_ "He willed water to form some sort of rainbow.

He took out a drachma. "Iris, show yourself, please? I wish to talk."

The image started to form. "Perseus Jackson, why have you summoned me?" Iris asked. Iris appeared with olive-colored skin, long black hair and warm brown eyes. She also looked like a middle-aged woman with glasses.

"I assume you know what happened on Olympus."

She tilted her head towards him. "Yes, I do."

"Let me ask you a question. What have the gods ever done for you? When have they even stopped and talked to you without asking for anything?"

"Never."

"Did they ever release your twin sister, Arke, from Tartarus? Did they ever build a shrine or even a cabin for you? Did you ever receive sacrifices from the demigods?"

"No, I did not. What do you want from me Jackson?"

"I wish for you to join in my alliance against Olympus."

She seemed to ponder for a minute on the thought of going against the Olympians. "What would I have to gain from joining you? I am a peaceful goddess afterall. I don't fight."

"The freedom of your sister from Tartarus, recognition. Think about it, why did the minor gods like Hecate and the Boreads join Kronos, it was because they were unrecognized. If you put all of the minor gods together, they would have enough power to destroy the Olympians once and for all. You guys have the power to do it. You just need a little push. And I swear on the Styx, when the gods are toppled, you and your children will get recognized." Thunder boomed.

"Hmmm, promising offer, fine, I will do as you say, but will not fight, for I am a peaceful goddess and need to act like one. Now, what do I have to do?"

Percy smiled. _One down, a lot more to go. With this, the god's and the demigod's only communication will be rendered._


	3. Chapter 3: Iris gains allies

**Chapter 3: Iris gains Allies**

 ** _Previously on The Earthshaker,_**

 _He looked up at the gods while gently placing Annabeth's body on the ground. "Is this how you treat your heroes? Is this what happens when someone defies you? HUHH!"_

 _Poseidon started going down from his seat of power. "Percy, please."_

 _"NO," Percy took out his sword, "From this day onward, I disown Olympus." He threw Riptide to the ground, so deep, that no one, not even the gods, could get it out. He whistled Blackjack. "One day, you will regret ever doing this to your hero. One day, I will return and I will overthrow you!"_

 _He looked at Zeus. "I swear I will tear Olympus from brick by brick." He said as he ran outside and jumped while landing on Blackjack._

 _"Let me ask you a question. What have the gods ever done for you? When have they even stopped and talked to you without asking for anything?"  
_

 _"Never."_

 _"Did they ever release your twin sister, Arke, from Tartarus? Did they ever build a shrine or even a cabin for you? Did you ever receive sacrifices from the demigods?"_

 _"No, I did not. What do you want from me Jackson?"_

 _"I wish for you to join in my alliance against Olympus."  
_

 _Percy smiled. One down, a lot more to go. With this, the god's and the demigod's only communication will be rendered._

 ** _Now,_**

Percy walked towards the Hollywood sign of Los Angeles. He was supposed to go training in the worst place imaginable, _Tartarus_ and at the same time, gain _Hades_ as an ally. After speaking with Iris, he found out that she had talked to some of the other minor gods, like _Hecate_ , the _Boreads_ , _Hygeia_ , who was ironically the goddess of health, cleanliness, and sanitation and the daughter of the god of medicine, _Asclepius_. There were also others like _Hebe_ , the goddess of youth, daughter of _Zeus_ and _Hera_ , who was never given attention.

 _Iris_ does her work fast. She was kind of beautiful for a goddess too and compared to some of the other minor gods, especially useful. Like said before, the minor gods put together are extremely powerful.

 _Percy, Percy!_ That was Iris.

"Yes, Iris, what? I'm about to go to the Underworld."

 _I have found others who wish to join the Rebellion._ Her voice was smooth and peaceful like the peaceful goddess she is.

Percy smirked. "Who?" The more allies they have, the better chance they have at trying to overthrow Olympus.

 _Janus, the god of doorways, Khione, the goddess of snow, Kymopoleia, minor goddess of violent sea storms, Nike, goddess of strength, speed, and victory, and finally Nemesis, goddess of revenge, who only joined because likes your sense of revenge and why you're doing it, also because the balance of the world was disrupted when the gods killed Annabeth, and you need to restore it._

Ok, 10 of the minor gods. We need more if we are going to start a revolution, but it's a good start. "Good job, Iris. You did actually an excellent job. You were able to gather 10 minor gods in a matter of hours."

 _Do I get a reward for that?_ She said seductively in his mind.

"Well, yes, as promised, while I'm in Tartarus, I'm going to try to free your sister, Arke, and bring her up to the world."

 _Well, that wasn't what I was expecting, but thank you Perseus. I will be forever grateful if you succeed, but be warned, Tartarus will not be a walk in the park._

"Yes, I know. I've heard the stories from Annabeth…" He sobbed. "I think I will survive, after all, I survived the River Styx."

 _Yes, but, imagine all of the monsters that you've killed in the previous war in one place. Monsters like Medusa, the Minotaur, the Hydra and the Minean Lion._

"Wow, I did not think about that. I might have to talk to Hades first to get him to give me his blessing and a new weapon."

 _Well, good luck, Perseus, you will need it._

"Thanks, Iris. I'll talk to you once I get back and then we can move on to phase 2." I liked phase 2, I really did.

 _You welcome, Perseus. Good Luck!_ With that the connection wore off. Percy looked down at the Hollywood entrance, all of the sudden, a giant whole opened. "Looks like Hades is expecting me."

He looked at the whole. He felt his hand reach the ring that Annabeth's dad had given to Annabeth. "Annabeth, I swore I would survive and live, but first I need to punish the stupid ass gods for what they did to you." He started walking down. "Well, there's no going back after this."

"Wish me luck."

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry for being so late, I keep having internet problem because right now I'm in a third world country on vacation, so the WIFI is not that good. Sorry again.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Family is Divided

Chapter 4: The Family is Divided

 ** _Meanwhile on Olympus,_**

"ZEUS!" Poseidon formed his three-pointed trident and at the same time Hades formed his godly weapon. The sword that Persephone had built for him. Both weapons radiated power. They pointed their weapons at Zeus' neck.

"Why would you do this, Zeus?" Hades asked in anger.

"The boy disrespected us, he needed to be punished." Zeus replied with his face sweating.

Athena stood up still in grief from seeing her daughter die in front of her yes. "Zeus, you will be punished for this. I will make sure you pay. They just saved Olympus from destruction and you let your paranoia overcome you. You killed my daughter, you stupid son of a Bitch!"

Zeus suddenly formed his lightning bolt and pointed it at Athena. "No daughter of mine will speak to me that way!"

Poseidon then pushed his trident forward. "Or what, you'll kill her like you did Annabeth!"

Everyone gasped at the action that Poseidon did. "Wow, Poseidon defending Athena, the world must be ending." Apollo said in his mind.

Hades then spoke. His voice radiated darkness and anger. "Zeus, you will pay, Perseus was one of the only demigods that respected me and actually tried to give me my throne back. From this day onward, the Underworld is at war. Don't expect me to come help you when something greater than Kronos tries to attack Olympus."

"HADESS, you will not dare!" Zeus yelled in anger.

"Yes, he would and you have made yourself another enemy today as well. The sea is at war now. Any ally of yours trying to go near the beach will be instantly killed that's including your son at the other camp!" Poseidon said.

"You need to be taught the error of your ways. You need to be punished. Once more, the Sea, the Underworld, and Wisdom will work together." Athena turned to the other gods. "Any of you wishing to join us will be more then welcome." She looked at Artemis. "Surely, you understand that he needs to be punished."

"I'm sorry sister. Even Annabeth was a great maiden and did not deserve to be killed, I stand with father."

"You will all be punished for betraying me! Ares, Apollo, Hermes, chain them up!"

The three gods called looked at their father. "Yes, father!"

They started running towards Hades, Poseidon, Athena. "Poseidon, if you ever need help, call on my name and an army will come to you, tell the same to Perseus." Hades then disappeared in the shadows.

Poseidon looked at Athena. "Tell your children and their friends the truth. And make them travel towards the sea, Atlantis will protect them." He then disappeared with Athena in a sea breeze.

Zeus yelled in rage. Thousands of bolts appeared on Olympus. "FIND THEM, PUT A BOUNTY ON THEIR HEADS, IF THEY DARE SHOW THEIR FACES, KILL THEM ON SIGHT!" Zeus disappeared in a lightning bolt.

"Always a drama for theatrics." Hermes said sadly.

Around the world, lightning bolts were hitting the lands everywhere. No mortal could comprehend why nature was so mad. The sea was raging violently. No one could ever travel to the sea. Even Apollo seemed to be in agony deciding whether to stay with Artemis and his father or join the others, the sun was not seen for days…


	5. Chapter 5: Hades' Palace

**_Chapter 5: Hades' Palace_**

 ** _Nico's POV_**

Sadness overflowed Nico as he heard how Percy was deemed a traitor at Camp Half-blood by the gods. Strange thing, Hades, Athena, Apollo, and Poseidon had not been seen for days now. When you look at the sea, shadows and the sky, it almost looked like they were fighting. Like another war was just starting after we finished the work against Kronos.

Ever since he was young, afraid to admit it outloud, Nico had slight feelings for Percy. Since that night that Percy and his friends found him in the labyrinth. He was always jealous of Annabeth because Percy paid more attention to her than him.

Sitting on Zeus' Rock, his thoughts pondered.

"Hey, death breath!" He heard a woman's voice. _Clarisse_.

"What's up Clarisse?"

Clarisse started climbing up to Zeus' Rock. "Do you really believe what they're saying about prissy?"

His thoughts lingered on that question. All the things that Percy has done, all of that he had accomplished, they were all to protect the world, protect his family, protect the demigods. He looked at her. "No, there is no way that he would betray Olympus like that. Something must have happened."

Clarisse than stood up. "I don't know what went wrong on Olympus that day, or why Annabeth hasn't been seen for days, but if Prissy is waging a war against Olympus, then the Ares' cabin will stand with him. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be alive right now."

Nico then stood up too. He suddenly got an idea to find out what went wrong on Olympus. "Yeah, I am too. But first, I am going to try to find out what happened on Olympus that day."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Ask my dad of course. He was on Olympus that day, he must know what happened." Nico said.

"True, well, I wish you luck. Let's hope that what happened that day isn't what I think happened because that would be one of the worst possible outcomes."

"Yes, I also think that if Camp Half-Blood doesn't choose a side soon, there we will be caught in the middle of an all-out war. As soon as I get my answer from my dad, I'll come back here and then we can decide. Wage a war against Olympus or betray one of our most loyal friend."

They shook hands. "Good luck." Then Nico felt the shadows surrounding him and he vanished in a flash appearing in Hades' Palace.

Every time Nico came upon the Underworld, he looked at his dad's palace with wonder. It was made of glittering black obsidian, with a black marble portico and the entry hall had a polished bronze floor. The rooms in the entire palace were made of gold and silver, since Hades was also the God of Wealth.

He walked towards the Throne Room. Hades sat on a black onyx throne made of skulls, surrounded by dead U.S. revolutionary soldiers, British Redcoats, Greek warriors, Roman Legionnaires, Modern U.S. Soldiers, Confederate soldiers, and hellhounds. "Dad!" Nico said.

"Yes, son? What do you want?" Hades asked Nico.

"I want to know what happened to Percy and Annabeth on Olympus."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!"

Hades waved his hand. A ghost appeared suddenly. Nico's eyes widened at the sight of who the ghost was. "Annabeth?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ** _Nico's POV_**

"Annabeth, how? Why?" Clocks seemed to turn in Nico's head as he suddenly realized why Annabeth was in the Underworld. Her pale skin faded in and out as if Annabeth was losing her strength to exist as a ghost.

"The gods." Annabeth said.

"Yes, the gods killed me."

"But why would they do that?"

Hades interrupted. "Because Zeus is a selfish arrogant boy who can't take a no as an answer."

Nico looked at Hades. "Is that why they branded Percy as a traitor?"

Angry Annabeth yelled. "They did what?!"

"No, the reason is that after Zeus killed her, Percy was so mad in rage that he threw Riptide to the ground, disowned Olympus and Poseidon, and left saying that he would destroy Olympus brick by brick."

A small tear fell down Nico's eyes. He began to become angrier and angrier at the gods. "And to think that we layed our lives down for them in a war that was one just a few days ago. To think that after all of the sacrifices the demigods have made for them, they would sacrifice one of our own just because the demigod disrespected them."

"Yes, Zeus would. That is why. Me, Athena and Poseidon have decided that Olympus should have a change in leadership and have waged war against Zeus."

Nico smiled instantly. "I will support you father. And even though we have just been in a war, I am pretty certain the demigods at Camp Half-Blood will help you and Percy in your quests to usurp the kingship of Zeus."

Hades and Annabeth smiled. He said holding his sword in the air. "Yes, thank you, son. Even though, I don't say it much, I am proud to have you as a son. It is going to be a brand new age for us. No longer shall we be outcasts. No longer shall Zeus kill our children. No longer shall we have to fight war after war after this war. As Perseus told me in a dream, this war will be the last war. And we will gladly support him!"

Suddenly, Thanatos appeared down with his wings flapping. He was lean and muscular, with a regal face, honey gold eyes, and black hair flowing down his shoulders. His skin is the color of teakwood, and his dark wings glimmer in shades of blue, black, and purple. He knelt down at Hades' feet. "Sire."

"Yes, Thanatos, why have you come here?"

"There is an intruder approaching Tartarus."

Getting up from his throne, Hades asked. "Who is it?"

"Perseus, Lord Hades."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _A couple years into the future_ ,

The wind swept through the grain of sand, which made the desert larger and larger. It felt lonely, as there was a scarcity of humans in the public areas in the once majestic city of New York. The sun no longer had its bright yellow color as the blood of battles darkened its once beautiful and majestic light into a darkened fiery red. The sky parted from its blue color and became redder signaling the effect the battles between demigods and gods had taken in the mortal world.

On the corner of the barren road, a small TV appeared with people watching it. "BREAKING NEWS, we interrupt this broadcast to give a message to the few surviving people out there, if you're still alive, then you need to listen to this."

The screen changed to a person in the once grand White House. "My fellow Americans, or should I say, my fellow humans. In this time of adversity, we are being offered a choice, a choice to finally recognize a fast growing threat within the remaining population of our beautiful blue world. I know some of you may have ask why this, apocalypse, happened. I want to tell you why. Recently, we have come to discover other higher beings than us are gin a civil war with each other." A girl and a boy watching the TV looked a themselves in confusion. "I understand that you maybe confused. But these higher beings are the childhood stories we were told as a child. Yes, I do mean the Greek Mythology stories like Hercules and Achilles which are very real. These monsters that you began to see on the streets are no illusions."

Gasps around the world could be found as people started panicking. "I am telling you this because. they are at war with each other. One side led by the Greek god Zeus, the other side, the Titan Kronos and the Primordial goddess Gaea, and lastly, the third side led by Athena, Poseidon, Hades, and Perseus, not the original, but the son of Poseidon. Should this war escalate further into the mortal world, we have been asked to formally choose a side. If you do not wish to participate in this war, then you should stay in a neutral territory which will be distributed on a map shortly. My fellow humans, I leave you with this. Stay with your families, friends, and coworkers. Cherish them and spend time with them. For when this war really starts, most of us will not survive."

...

"Athena, get the council together. The true battle is about to start."

 _Into the past_ ,

Perseus stood at the entrance of Tartarus. He remembered where it was because of the time that Annabeth, himself, and Grover almost fell into it while carrying Zeus ' lightning bolt. He felt a pull as if Tartarus wanted him to jump. 'Jump, jump' it screamed in his head.

Suddenly, he felt the shadows around him bent. He looked behind and he saw Hades and Nico standing there. "Perseus, what are you doing?" Hades asked.

Perseus grinned. "I am doing what needs to be done. For me to be able to defeat gods, I need to train. What better place to train than Tartarus itself with it being one of the harshest environment in the world."

Nico stepped forward. "Perce, please. Don't. You have more then enough allies. You don't need to be stronger."

"Yes, I do." With that, he jumped into the darkest pit in the entire world.


	8. Chapter 8: Nine Days

**Chapter 8**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

 **Nine Days.**

That's how long he fell. As he fell, Percy thought about Annabeth and what she would say in this situation. She would probably think about Hesiod, the old Greek poet who wrote about Tartarus. He lost track of how long he was falling. It felt like an eternity. His vision began to fog up. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds. Wind whistled in his ears. The air grew hotter and damper, as if he was pummeling into the throat of a massive dragon.

He thought of his mom for the first time in a while. She'd named him Perseus so that he could have a chance at a happy ending. After learning he was a half-blood, he didn't expect his life to be easy. Annabeth had told him that most demigods died young at the hands of monsters. It was true. It's been like that since the ancient times. Heck, you could say the Greeks invented tragedy. We, demigods, were all taught by Chiron that the greatest heroes didn't get a happy ending.

Still, this wasn't fair. He'd gone through so much just to end the war with Kronos. The Fates must hate him. Just when the war was over, when things had been looking up and peace had finally come, the gods killed Annabeth.

Just because of the arrogant Zeus. Maybe this was Kronos' revenge, but he didn't know. He could imagine him laughing as he fell into the darkness.

Percy opened his eyes. For a moment there, he thought he was hallucinating because he saw Annabeth next to him. _Tartarus must be playing tricks on me already._ "Annabeth…" He desperately tried to grab her into his arms.

Annabeth pressed her lips to Percy's ear. "I love you."

"I thought you died."

"Survive. Percy. Survive." She disappeared in a golden light. A tear fell off his eyes. _Survive_. _I have to survive. This is the first of the many things I will experience. I will not die here ._ He desperately wondered whether they could fashion a parachute out their shirts – that's how desperate he was – when something about his surroundings changed. The darkness took on a grey-red tinge. The whistling in his ears turned into more of a roar. The air became intolerably hot, permeated with a smell like rotten eggs.

Suddenly, the chute he'd been falling through opened into a vast cavern. Maybe a half a mile below, he could see the bottom. The entire island of Manhattan could have fitted inside this cavern. Red clouds hung in the air like vaporized blood. The landscape – at least what he could see of it – was rocky black plains, punctuated by jagged mountains and fiery chasms. To his left, the ground dropped away in a series, like colossal steps leading deeper into the abyss.

The stench of sulphur made it hard to concentrate, but he focused on the ground directly below him and saw a ribbon of glittering black liquid – a _river_.

His eyes widened in realization. He knew what he needed to do. _Survive_. He could control water – assuming that was water below him. He might be able to cushion his fall somehow. He'd heard the horrible stories about the rivers of the Underworld. In fact, he swam in one. They could take away your memories, or burn your body and soul to ashes. But he decided not to think about that. He needed to survive and this was their only chance.

The river hurtled towards him. At the last second, Percy yelled defiantly. The water erupted in a massive geyser and swallowed him whole.

The impact didn't kill him, but the cold nearly did, which was a surprise he could feel the cold since he was a son of Poseidon. Freezing water shocked the air right out of his lungs. His limbs turned rigid, and he lost his grip on the riverbank. He began to sink. Strange wailing sounds filled his ears – millions of heartbroken voices as if the river were made of distilled sadness. The voices were worse than the cold. They weighed him down and made him numb.

 _What's the point of struggling?_ They told him. _You're dead anyway. You were a fool to come to this place by your own free will. You will never escape._

He could sink to the bottom and drown, actually drown, letting the river carry his body away. That would be easier than living. If he could just close his eyes…

Suddenly, he saw a ghostly figure of Annabeth. She gripped his hand. "Remember your promise?" He remembered his promise to the gods and to Annabeth. _I swear I will tear Olympus brick by brick._ "You can't die until you fulfill that promise. Survive and live for the fallen ones. For me."

He jolted back to reality. He kicked upward and broke the surface. Percy gasped, grateful for the air, no matter how sulphurous. The water swirled around them, and he realized he could create a whirlpool to bring them to land. He probably looked near dead with exhaustion. Usually water reinvigorated him, but not this water. Controlling it almost took every bit of his strength. The whirlpool began to dissipate. Thousands of weeping voices whispered in his ears, trying to get inside his brain.

 _Life is despair,_ they said. _Everything is pointless, and then you die._

"No, I will fulfill my promise and reunite with Annabeth."

He kicked and struggled, trying to keep himself afloat.

He imagined the future he would have had with Annabeth if she would have been alive. Them getting married and having kids. This only reinforced his resolve to kill the gods.

All he wanted to do was to curl up and go to sleep and wake up with Annabeth at Camp Half-blood. But no. He was really in Tartarus and Annabeth was really dead. At his feet, the River Cocytus roared past, a flood of liquid wretchedness. The sulphurous air stung his lungs and prickled his kin. When he looked at his arms, he saw they were already covered in an angry rash. He tried to sit up and gasped in pain.

The beach wasn't sand. He was sitting on a field of jagged black-glass chips, some of which were now embedded in his palms. So the air was acid. The water was misery. The ground was broken glass. Everything here was designed to hurt and kill. Percy took a rattling breath and wondered if the voices in the river known as Cocytus, which he only remembered the name because he thought of a cactus (don't ask him why he was thinking of that). Percy coughed and talked to himself. "This place smells like my ex-stepfather, Smelly Gabe." He managed a weak smile.

He got up and started moving because he knew if he stayed, he would get hypothermia. He struggled to his feet. Above him, he saw no sign of the tunnel he'd fallen down off. He couldn't even see the cavern roof—just blood-coloured clouds floating in the hazy grey air. It was like staring through a thin mix of tomato soup and cement.

The black-glass beach stretched inland about fifty yards, then dropped off the edge of a cliff. From where he stood, Percy couldn't see what was below, but the edge flickered with red light as if illuminated by huge fires.

The ghostly figure of Annabeth appeared to him again. "Good job. This is only the beginning. This Tartarus. Monster home court. Down here, is way harder to kill them than up there."

She wasn't really helping his morale. He began to shiver. The glass cuts on his hands were still bleeding, which was unusual for him. Normally, he healed faster because of water. His breathing got more and more labored. "This place is killing me," he said. "I mean it's _literally_ going to kill me."

"Well, you wanted a tough environment to train in. If you want to try to heal yourself, then you should go that way." She pointed inland towards the cliff, illuminated by flames from below.

"Why there?"

"There, you will find the River of Fire. Otherwise known as the River of Healing."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ** _Artemis' POV_**

It's been a few months since Zeus killed Annabeth in front of the council. A few months since Poseidon, Athena, Hades, and Perseus declared war on Olympus. We would've thought that they would attack immediately because our forces were still a little bit weakened from the war with Kronos, but no, they bided their time. There hasn't been any movement in the monsters, in the underworld, and in the sea as well. Almost as if they went completely underground.

No one has heard of them or what they've been doing for these past few months. It's as if they were waiting for something, like a golden opportunity to kill Zeus, or for someone. Since then, Zeus has sent his best trackers, including Ares, Apollo, Hermes, even Aphrodite, to track them and me. None of us could since gods could not enter another god's domain without permission. What annoyed me to my nerve was the fact that we could not even find Perseus. And whenever, we went to the minor gods to help us find them, they refused.

Right now, we were sitting in a council meeting, with the seats of Hades, Poseidon, and Athena missing. The gods were bickering like they always do, like children. "Why do you always have to make enemies?" "What should we do?" "Hades can control most of the monsters our children fight? Poseidon controls the entire sea, considering more than 75% of earth is composed of water, is not a good thing?" "He also controls the Cyclops and the monsters who made our weapons." "Athena is our war advisor." "We're all going to die aren't." "Yeah, we're dead."

Getting tired of this, I stood up and angrily shouted. "Will have of you shut up and stop acting like children? We need to come up with our next plan of action. How to find them?"

The gods sat down. Zeus coughed. "Yes, thank you, Artemis."

Artemis nodded at her father then continued to sit down. Ares spoke. "Question is, how do we find bird brain, barnacle beard, and necromaniac?"

Zeus replied. "We need a quest made of some of the most powerful demigods we have to search for them."

"Wait a sec, we're talking about some of the most powerful gods Olympus has. Are you seriously thanking of sending our children to their deaths?" Hermes asked. "Because, I will not do it."

"No, this will be just a recon quest. They find out where they're hiding either in the Underworld or the sea and report back to us. In which case, we will send our most powerful gods to deal with them."

Hermes sighed. Artemis then asked. "Then we will need to issue a prophecy."

"Apollo, could you please summon Rachel Dare here immediately?"

"Yeah, sure." Apollo waved his hand. Rachel's figure started to appear out of smoke. Her physical body could now be seen.

"Wait, why am I on Olympus?" She looked at Zeus and immediately bowed before him.

"Rachel, we need a prophecy. Where can we find Poseidon, Hades, Athena, and Perseus?"

Her body suddenly began to float in midair. Green mist came off her body like smoke in a fire. Her eyes became dark green. "Zeuss like your father you became prideful for a lust of power. Your pride may have cost you your rule as king. Just like Kronos did to his father, the history of the world will repeat itself.

" _A Child of Olympus, in a sea of sorrow,_

 _Shall form a nation that will rule tomorrow._

 _Demigods of all myths battle together to form an alliance like no other_

 _To storm of fire, the world of gods must fall,_

 _An oath to keep with a final breath,_

 _To achieve peace, a single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_ "

Apollo looked at Hermes and said. "Oh, yeah, we're all dead."

"Raise the alarms, Olympus is now at war. Be ready at any moment for an attack."

 **Hi, sorry I'm so late. But here it is. Hope you like it. On another note, could you do me a favor and go look at my youtube account called The Haitian Prince. Here's a link to a new video that I made. I think you might like it. It's Injustice: Gods Among Us Fanmade Trailer.** watch?v=yLg3iCEpp8E. **Hope you like it.**

 **Please also favorite, follow, and review this story. I don't know how this story is so popular, but thank you for all those who reviewed.**

 **I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters. Rick Riordan does.**


End file.
